frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Maerutenian Monarchy
=History= The Maerutenian Monarchy is a semi-c''onstitutional monarchy, '''with its major religion being a real deity, the oldest known Endowed one - Gaalen Veriin. It is generally regarded as peaceful and diplomatic, but its military is well-equipped when its homeland is threatened. It is home to over 4000 sentient species found from across parts of Fyrea, with some counting as low as 15 of its kind to the majority race, the Alurians with an astounding 40 billion. The Maerutenian Monarchy has an extremely low poverty line, where even the poor can get good homes and food, although some races in the Monarchy are banned from owning property. Origin The kingdom was formed long ago when it was the small, fledgling Alurian Confederacy. It had absorbed too many races into its government and most members wished for a more autocratic government. In the next few years the constitution began to shrink and one leader - King Craelen of Valvii lead the Kingdom to greatness. It is then that the newly crowned king had begun his crusade against the nearest races eventually absorbing all of them (even annexing past allies). =Military= Fleet =Races= Alurians Physiology: The Alurian physiology is composed of a unique "bone structure", a large amount of internal organs and a circulation system to every part of the body. The Alurians do not eat conventional food; they absorb water and nutrients in a form of Photosynthesis. While they have no mouths or visual facial features they have a muscle under the face that creates words and different tones with a slight flanged effect They're voices are usually very hard to understand because of the nature of how it works, so many other Aliens have to listen better to make out words. While most Alurians have the involuntary problems with their voices, some have a rare condition that makes them easier to hear - but can't speak the Complex Alurian Language too much. Over age the vibrations weaken and are easier to understand. The Alurian uses a strange system of sustenance, like solar panels that pick up various sunrays, bacteria in the air and condensation from the air and turn it into a simple nutrient filled liquid called Geoplasm. As the Alurians don't have mouths they cannot ingest calcium, iron and other minerals so their bones consist of extremely hard Geoplasm. One of the most vital organs is the Plasmsac - a large organ that holds super concentrated Geoplasm for swift regeneration of scarred tissue, bones and most organs. Alurians have a special ability to live after decapitation of the brain as they have a brain in the chest and the head. The secondary one was actually the result of mutation on the Alurian home world; while it is five times smaller it uses 50% more power to completely harbour the mind until the Geoplasm can rebuild the head. Alurians are one of the few races that are immune to diseases mainly because they feed off of it to make protein, only way to damage Alurians insides with toxins is by dipping your weapon in the poison of choice and digging into the skin. But even then its effects are reduced as most of the Poison is converted and broken down into simple carbohydrates and fed to the Alurian. Alurians can live in open space for years at a time, but only in light Galashks. While they do need the Galashks they are only to keep the Alurians structure intact, they actually don't need any sort of mask or helmet as the Sunrays feed the Alurian. Alurian Eyes have a shutter system that allows normal sight and various other frequencies - they can even see sound to sense other Alurians or cloaks. Alurians are the easiest to spot as they constantly give off a vibration when not talking, irritating certain animals with higher hearing. The Geoplasm also replaces dead cells with new ones, so most Alurians live for thousands of years until they are killed via weapon, condition or if the Plasmsac has been depleted for more than 3 months. While Alurians can regenerate limbs, it’s at the cost of physical strength for the most part. Alurian Sub-Species: The Nightkin are Alurians from their natural moon called Harkneii which due to the strange travel speed of the Alurian home world, is always locked in pure darkness. It's a permanent eclipse on Harkneii, but it has developed primitive life. The Nightkin have developed technology that is important for the entirety of the Alurians, stealth suits. High tech suits that bend light to hide the wearer from most eyes, used by the Arcanii of the Maerutenians. They have unusually pale skin, a greyish-brownish colour different from the Alurians sandy-brown skin color due to the lack of sunrays for the Alurians to feed one. While they have kept the Alurians Sunray absorbing ability, they have grown to feed of the energies of living beings - akin to Vampires. While it sounds sinister it’s harmless to the other, though the person being fed on may feel weak for a few minutes they will go back to a normal state. Nightkin have developed various clans among Harkneii, mostly forming Templari'Ascen which field stealth suits and Kuri blades. (Kuri blades are similar to Cutlasses with large blades built for hacking away armour and groups of weak foes) The Boroshk are an upcoming sub-species native to the Alurian Home world that have developed incredible physique, at the cost of slightly lower IQ. They are not dumb brutes however; they have the cognitive and basic learning of the Alurian species. Rarely mocked for their intelligence in fear of being beaten, they have adapted to field the large anti-vehicle cannons of the Alurian military. They have developed two hearts to allow a form of temporary "bullet time" which allows for extreme speed, accuracy and power of hits. While tough they usually are clad in heavy armour and used for support against tanks, heavy-infantry and large groups of weak infantry. The Endowed Ones are considered to be a sub-species, but because of the nature on how they are created they are really just the conscious mind of an Alurian. Comprised of various crystals, the Endowed are one of the most important parts of the Monarchy as they essential to co-ordinate fleets and manage colonies to an extreme level. They can use 100% of their brain allowing powerful psionic abilities. Some are even used as mighty war-machines that deploy heavy Psionic barriers and attacks. While they are largely immobile, they can move slowly and easily warp their location quickly. Rogue Endowed are impossible, as a central intelligent Endowed one can shut-off any other in milliseconds.